


Looking Towards the Future

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Arguments, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: The Iwaizumis adopt Kazu
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 23
Kudos: 235





	Looking Towards the Future

Tobio, Hajime, and Tooru had never really thought of kids. Well that isn’t quite the case entirely; after all, they had thought about kids before, but every time Oikawa did something stupid, they all pushed the thought out of their brains. Like for example, they had had a conversation about adopting kids one day the week before Oikawa broke his dick on the back of the chair. Tobio and Iwaizumi had shared a look at the hospital, and suddenly the thought was gone from their minds in complete entirety for a while. After they got married it came up once or twice, but then Oikawa would swear or catch the microwave on fire and once again a look would be shared. Part of Tobio also always thought about the fear that passed through him when Oikawa had tried to hit him when he was younger. Tobio would get mad at himself when the thought passed though, because Tooru had changed _so much_ since then. Tooru had gone through such a dramatic change since that time. It wasn’t fair for Tobio to still think about that singular moment. But it didn’t change the fact that Tooru still had stupid decisions he made. Like his decision to microwave 4 bags of popcorn at once to cut the wait time, but he popped them for 8 minutes. The microwave had caught on fire and Iwaizumi had almost killed Oikawa. So yeah, the thought of kids was something frequently pushed from their minds.

That was until they met Kazu. The boy was an emotional rollercoaster, one minute he would be mad and upset the next minute he would be bouncing happily. Then other times the boy would go silent and grow contemplative. The boy would fiddle with his long sleeves and quietly stare at the hem of his shirt. But despite all of the emotional constipation the boy was adorable. The kid didn’t know how to take a compliment without getting flustered. The kid was exactly like Kageyama when the boy was younger. Iwaizumi and Kageyama shared a look with each other. Yet again they were deciding that this wouldn’t be a good idea. This kid was going through something emotionally, and a house with the three of them was nothing short of chaotic. Not to mention that Oikawa and Kageyama were gone often for volleyball games and practices, and Iwaizumi was constantly either at work or doing work at home. The three of them were just busy. But all of their reasons not to adopt Kazu evaporated when Oikawa sank down next to the boy and started to talk to him. Suddenly Oikawa was a whole different person. Never once did Iwaizumi think he would see Oikawa sit next to a child a smile gently like he did.

“Hi Kazu,” Oikawa says smiling,” I’m Iwaizumi Tooru.”

“I thought your last name was Oikawa?” Kazu questioned.

Oikawa laughed,” I still go by that on TV,” Oikawa says smiling,” But I legally changed my name a year ago when I married these two losers.”

Kazu giggles, and Iwaizumi and Kageyama scowl.

“So, it’s like Kozume-san,” Kazu says smiling,” He still goes by Hinata-san on TV and in matches, but his real last name now is Kozume.”

Oikawa nods smiling,” That’s right. Though we also do it because me and Kozume-san both have two soulmates and each of us have one on the team with us as well. It would get confusing if there was two Iwaizumi-sans.”

And never had Iwaizumi seen Oikawa this patient. Sure, Oikawa was patient with Kageyama when Kageyama had been going through all the leftover trauma he had had. But still Oikawa never would have had the patience to sit down and discuss something as trivial as a last name. That wasn’t something Oikawa normally had patience for. But here was Oikawa sitting on a patch of wet grass and talking about and explaining the most trivial of things. It was enlightening and amazing to watch.

Once again Kageyama and Iwaizumi shared a look. But this time it was a look of acceptance and complete agreement. They were going to adopt Kazu.

Since the boy was eight years old, the boy was to do a full visit instead of starting with weekend visits. But before that could happen, they had to put together the room.

“Tooru I don’t think the chair leg is supposed to go on the top of the chair,” Kageyama says while struggling with the desk.

Iwaizumi was struggling with the bed.

“Shut up Tobio-chan!” Oikawa shouts angrily. “You would be struggling too if you had chair trauma.”

“Chair trauma?” Iwaizumi asks slowly,” More like remembering your own stupidity.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts angrily again. “It’s not like you are doing much better with the bed! What are you struggling with your stupidity there.” Oikawa smirks like he had just won a prize. Meanwhile Tobio watches, quietly struggling with the desk, as the veins in Iwaizumi’s head pulse.

Not even a second later Kageyama hears Oikawa scream and bolt from the room as Iwaizumi chases the setter out of the room. Kageyama sighs and gets out his phone to call Akaashi.

Moments later Akaashi is at the door with a smirk on his face.

“I should start charging for my furniture whispering sessions,” Akaashi says,” I would be rich.”

“I think the nickname Yuutarou gave you is going to your head,” Kageyama deadpans,” Also we are all already well off due to the jobs most of us hold.”

“Did Akira tell you that story?” Akaashi asks already halfway done with the bed.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says snorting,” He came over to show me a movie he found, but we both ended up being to lazy to actually get the TV set up and ended up just talking.”

Akaashi chuckles before finishing building the bed and moving onto the rest of the furniture. By the time Kageyama hears Oikawa finally yelp, and Kageyama feels a thump on the back of his own head, Akaashi is already done with the furniture and walking out the door.

“Bye Tobio,” Akaashi says before walking down the walkway to his own house.

“Hey Tooru,” Tobio calls as Oikawa walks back into the house,” Akaashi assembled the furniture.”

“That’s because he doesn’t have CHAIR TRAUMA!” Oikawa says pouting.

“Stop being stupid Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi says walking into the house with a smirk.

“You can’t call me that anymore!” Oikawa yells,” My last name isn’t Oikawa!”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi says smirking and boxing Oikawa in against the wall,” Shittyzumi.”

Oikawa gulps visibly,” That’s mean Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tries his best to whine, but he is visibly distracted from his efforts.

Iwaizumi growls into Oikawa’s ear,” Do you want me to show you how not stupid I am in bed? Because I think you need a reminder.”

Oikawa looks fearful but incredibly enthralled by the idea at the same time, meanwhile Tobio’s nose starts to bleed.

“Shit,” Tobio says trying to stop the blood.

Both heads turn to him and their eyes widen.

“Tobio-chan!”

“Are you okay!?”

Kageyama was too embarrassed to say why he had actually gotten a nosebleed.

A few days later Kazu arrives. And both Iwaizumi and Kageyama were nervous about Oikawa acting right. But surprisingly Oikawa didn’t do anything stupid. In fact, Oikawa made dinner without burning a single thing that night, which came as a surprise to both Kageyama and Iwaizumi. In fact, Oikawa was the one to first greet Kazu with an open armed hug. The boy hesitated before hugging him, but the boy hugged him.

Both Kageyama and Iwaizumi relax once they realize that Oikawa was taking this incredibly seriously.

Later that night the three of them were wrapped around each other in bed, Iwaizumi was doing some paperwork with the light on, when suddenly Kageyama spots burns on Oikawa’s hands.

“Tooru!” Kageyama says sitting up and grabbing Oikawa’s hand, startling the older male,” What did you do to your hands?”

Oikawa blinks at Kageyama before turning sheepish,” I… uh… Asked Morisuke to teach me how to cook for the past two weeks,” Oikawa says rubbing the back of his head,” I know sometimes you guys might be too busy to make dinner… And takeout is fine when its just us three, but I kind of wanted to make sure I could cook for Kazu as well.”

Iwaizumi had stopped reading his paperwork and was now staring at Oikawa with a look of utter shock.

“What’s with you?” Kageyama asks suspiciously,” You are acting a lot more mature now. It’s almost scary.”

“Mean Tobio-chan!” Oikawa pouts. Iwaizumi almost smirks at the familiar childish behavior, but then Oikawa’s face turns serious,” I feel like I have a second chance.” Oikawa says,” I failed you for so many years of your life Tobio… I feel like I have the chance to make things right.”

Iwaizumi winces at Oikawa’s bad wording.

“He’s not me Tooru!” Kageyama growls letting go of Oikawa’s hand,” You can’t just use him to ease your guilty conscience over how you treated me.”

“Kageyama I am sure that’s not what he- “

“Shut up Hajime!” Kageyama says sternly. Hajime’s mouth snaps shut.

Oikawa looks sadly at his hands,” I know it’s not you, okay. I worded that badly. I want to adopt him because I think he would be the perfect addition to our family, and because I instantly fell in love with the kid when I met him. Maybe his personality is one that I am drawn to- “

“You certainly weren’t drawn to mine,” Kageyama says rolling his eyes.

Iwaizumi winced as Oikawa’s expression turned pained.

Kageyama doesn’t know why he had bristled so badly at the comment Tooru made. The argument wasn’t being fair to Tooru at all. The man had _changed_ a major amount as a person. Tobio had _forgiven_ him. This had never been an argument before, so why now?

Oikawa didn’t say anything, he just simply got up and left the room.

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi says quietly,” That was a bit far.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama says laying down again. His heart constricted painfully in his chest and he felt the depression floating over the bond. Iwaizumi was torn between going to Oikawa or staying with Kageyama.

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi says,” Why did you even bring that up?”

“What am I not allowed- “

“You know for a fact that’s not what I meant,” Iwaizumi says,” I thought we had sorted all that out. Why would you bring it up again?”

Kageyama’s mouth shuts for a moment before he opens it again, but yet nothing comes out. Because Kageyama is actually searching for the answer himself.

“I don’t know,” Kageyama says quietly.

“Have you thought that its maybe because Kazu reminds you so much of yourself?” Iwaizumi asks quietly. “Maybe it’s because when you were young Oikawa was so mean to you. Do you really think he would hurt Kazu?”

“No!” Kageyama says sitting back up quickly,” Tooru wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Then why did you hurt him?” Iwaizumi asks,” He loves you Tobio. When you almost died, I couldn’t get him the leave the hospital. And he has always felt guilty about how he treated you back then. So why did you say that?”

“Maybe because I don’t trust him!” Kageyama says angrily.

Kageyama feels a sharp wave of sadness pass over the bond after he says that. It had been a lie. Kageyama had been angry and just had wanted Iwaizumi to shut up. Kageyama hadn’t meant for Oikawa to overhear. But the heartbreak was clear not only over the bond, but also on Oikawa’s face.

“You don’t?” Oikawa asks sadly. And suddenly Kageyama is kicking himself.

“Tooru,” Kageyama says seeing the pain in his soulmate’s eyes,” I didn’t mean it like- “

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m not just helping him because I want to feel better about myself,” Oikawa says with his voice trembling. “I am doing this because I want to be his parent. And I want to do it right. I’ve always failed as a soulmate. I don’t want to fail as a parent too.”

There are tears shining in Oikawa’s eyes. And Kageyama wished torture upon himself in that moment.

“I didn’t mean it Tooru,” Kageyama says getting up,” Please. I didn’t mean it at all.”

Kageyama wraps his arms around Oikawa and presses his face into the other boy’s chest.

Tooru is shaking and crying into Kageyama’s hair.

“I just want to do something right,” Oikawa says, his voice shaking.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama says,” I guess seeing a kid who is just like I had been caused me to be a little apprehensive when it came to certain things.”

“You have every right to be,” Tooru says,” I was awful to you.”

“You’ve changed Tooru,” Iwaizumi cuts in,” Tobio knows what he said was out of line.”

Kageyama winces. “I was being stupid- “

Kageyama cut himself off when suddenly Kazu walked apprehensively into the room.

“I… wet the bed.” Kazu says his lip quivering. His entire frame was shaking.

_He was expecting to get hit._

Oikawa made a movement and the boy flinched. Kageyama’s heart broke.

“Hey Kazu,” Kageyama says gently,” It’s alright. Come on let’s get you cleaned up and Tooru will change the sheets.”

Kazu nods and shakily takes Kageyama’s hand to use the restroom. Kageyama makes quick work of running a bath and cleaning Kazu up. Though Kazu had Kageyama look away when he took his clothes off and got clean.

“Why was Tooru-san crying,” Kazu asks. Using first names because Iwaizumi-san would just be too confusing now.

“I said something mean,” Kageyama says looking ashamed,” I didn’t really think about it and accidentally said it.”

“Did you mean it?” Kazu asks hesitantly.

Kageyama stalls in his motions, “No I could never mean what I said,” Kageyama says looking at his hands,” Tooru has done so much for me. Without him I would be dead now.”

He feels an apprehensive hug given to him by Kazu. “It’s okay,” Kazu says smiling gently,” I am sure he isn’t mad at you. He is super nice.”

Kageyama felt his heart clench painfully in his own chest.

Kageyama continued, almost subconsciously to keep an eye on Kazu and Oikawa when they interacted. Sometimes he would catch himself watching apprehensively and would want to kick himself for thinking Tooru would ever hurt Kazu. Tooru, in fact, was doing magnificent. Tooru would make breakfast in the mornings, and Tooru would put together Kazu’s lunch for school. Tooru would practice outside with Kazu all the time. But Tooru was also understanding when Kageyama insisted upon handling the night terrors and the trauma. Iwaizumi would often help Kageyama as well with changing the sheets or getting a glass of water for Kazu to drink and Iwaizumi would cook dinner. The three of them were constantly molding the perfect home for Kazu. So Kageyama didn’t understand why he was so apprehensive about Oikawa being near Kazu.

Then one day Kazu asked Oikawa to teach him the jump serve, and a brief moment of panic flashed through Kageyama.

“You need to calm down,” Iwaizumi says sternly,” Tooru can feel it every time you distrust him around Kazu. I understand he did some shit when you were younger, but he has worked so hard to change and be there for you. Did you know he even came out as gay as Aoba Johsai when we found out you were our soulmate? Before hand people didn’t know about me and him except for the volleyball team. He came out especially so you could be more comfortable about us going to different schools. That way all the girls weren’t throwing themselves at him anymore. Tobio he is trying hard. At least don’t send negative feelings over the bond every time he is trying.”

Tobio stalls in cleaning the dishes. Looking out the window to the backyard.

“Sure,” Oikawa responds happily,” Just let me finish setting up the net.”

And for possibly the first time since their whole fight began, Kageyama’s emotions tilted towards positive at the sight.

He watches as Oikawa teaches the serve to Kazu and then watches as Kazu tries to mimic the motions but instead ends up face planting. Kageyama laughs out loud as he watches Oikawa start to panic.

“Kazu-chan!” Oikawa says fliting nervously about,” I… Oh… You are bleeding.”

Oikawa reaches for Kazu’s arm, Kazu’s sleeve had blood on it, But Kazu yanks his arm away and glares.

“Don’t touch me!” Kazu says angrily. But Kageyama could see the fear that was also in his eyes. Kageyama rushes outside. Oikawa flinches when Kageyama arrives, probably expecting to get yelled at.

“I’m sorry I promise I didn’t try to- “Oikawa starts before Kageyama cuts him off.

“I know,” Kageyama says gently,” This is something different.”

Kageyama sits down in front of Kazu who relaxes some as the boy realizes that Kageyama wasn’t getting any closer.

“Kazu,” Kageyama says gently,” Let me see your arms buddy.”

Kazu’s face goes paler than before. “I don’t want to- “

“Kazu,” Kageyama says again,” Trust me. I have my suspicions already. If its what I think it is, then I promise you I understand better than anyone else.”

Kazu stares with wide eyes before holding out his arms and looking away. Kageyama rolls up the sleeves and controls his reaction so Kazu doesn’t get scared. But Kageyama had been right.

_Self-harm._

“Alright,” Kageyama says,” I think you understand that I have to take away sharp objects now.”

“I thought you said you understood!” Kazu shouts angrily.

“I do understand Kazu,” Kageyama says gently,” But I also understand that this doesn’t help in the slightest.”

Kazu grimaces slightly. “I know,” Kazu says quietly,” Shun has tried to get me to stop before.”

“Shun?” Kageyama asks,” As in Hinata’s kid.”

Kazu looks away,” Yeah.”

“How does he know buddy?” Kageyama asks.

“He’s my soulmate,” Kazu says quietly,” He thinks I stopped because I put up a wall.”

Kageyama winces,” Okay,” Kageyama says,” This isn’t happening anymore though. I have to check your arms legs and stomach every day.”

Kazu tries to protest but halts when he is pulled into a hug by Kageyama. “I promise you Kazu,” Kageyama says gently,” That you are strong enough to go without it.”

Later that night, after the sharp objects had been locked away and the three eldest had crawled into their beds, Kageyama latched onto Oikawa.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asks the man. Iwaizumi had already fallen asleep.

“No,” Oikawa says, his voice breaking,” I keep seeing Kazu in that goddamn hospital bed that you were in. I keep seeing us losing him every time he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. And I- “

Oikawa cuts himself off. And Kageyama suddenly realizes that he wasn’t the only one stuck on something in the past. Both of them were being stupid. Because this was the present and the future they were working with. Things had changed, and they had the chance to change things.

“Tooru… Tooru…” Kageyama wasn’t getting a response so he straddled his stupid loving husband and grabbed Tooru’s face. “Things are different now,” Kageyama says,” We aren’t the same people as back then. He won’t end up in a hospital bed and we will make sure of it.”

Oikawa is staring up at Kageyama with wide eyes and Kageyama smirks before leaning over to kiss Oikawa.

“Can you two actually go to sleep instead of fucking,” Iwaizumi says annoyed when the kiss lasted longer than the other two had meant,” Because I have a meeting to be at tomorrow.”

Kageyama snorts and Oikawa chuckles. And Kageyama falls asleep laying on Oikawa’s chest.

From then on, Oikawa also helped when Kazu woke up from nightmares. Kageyama would help with breakfast and making lunches. And Iwaizumi filled in where he could when he had the time. Iwaizumi and Kageyama handled checking over Kazu everyday for new cuts, and Oikawa would help if needed. Things were going great. Then Oikawa broke stuff.

“He was practicing volleyball while making dinner,” Kazu tattles on Oikawa. Oikawa had managed to burn a hole in a cooking pot and make the entire house smell like smoke.

“HEY!!!” Oikawa pouts,” That was our secret!”

“But Hajime-san told me to tell him when you do stupid stuff,” Kazu says innocently.

Oikawa’s face was priceless, “You guys are turning our kid against me!” Oikawa yells.

Kazu’s eyes go wide,” I am your kid? You want me?”

Three of the four hearts in the room collectively break. “Of course, we do buddy,” Iwaizumi says smiling,” Why do you think we are here?”

“Then can I call you guys my dads?” Kazu asks pointing at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Hey!” Kageyama pouts,” What about me?”

“You’re mom,” Kazu says definitively.

Kageyama gapes for a moment before smiling,” Yeah,” Kageyama says,” Alright that is perfect. But wouldn’t Oikawa be more like mom?”

“No,” Kazu says smirking,” He is too stupid.”

“HEY!”

Everyone laughs.

Later there is no hesitation in signing the papers when the day comes. Because Kazu was the Iwaizumi family’s future.

A/N

Join the discord for updates on future fics, meeting new authors, sharing fics, and geeking out about fandoms we have

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>


End file.
